


Reborn

by SilverWolfDemonGirl



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Big ass plot line, Bonds, Closure, First few chapters are not that explicit, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Themes, Soul-Searching, also depressing in others, and flashbacks, mutual hurting each other, quite gory at some parts :P, slightly au after some point, traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfDemonGirl/pseuds/SilverWolfDemonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes pinned me down with the most livid stare I've ever seen him muster.<br/>"We were so damn close! So close to freedom and revenge! And you betrayed us! Why?"<br/>Because I loved that boy too much. But you would never understand</p><p>After Nathaniel saved his life, Bartimaeus thinks he's done with the earthly bounds and corruption of this world. But against his better judgement and hopes he gets summoned back to earth from a mysterious master.</p><p>Old enemies and brand new..sticky situations ensue. Could these new chains be unbreakable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To the most hardcore Bartimaeus fans, please pleaaase excuse me for the lack of footnotes, I aint gonna use them cause I kinda tried and I sucked. As the story progresses though I'll have a better excuse and you'll see why.
> 
> Warnings: This fic has lots of dark elements and situations. I'm not gonna point all of them out now but it will be rated M later for good reasons. Last thing, I'll try to update frequently but I wont set up dates. And I promise I'll finish it.

I thought I'd die... I wanted to die.

Well, maybe not really. No one really wants to give up life. And I hadn't given up on it all these endless centuries. At first it was to stand against those damned humans. Those who enslaved and hurt me. I wouldn't die just cause they wanted me to. Just because they sent me to those dangerous missions not caring of course for my safety or objections. They could always summon another slave in my place right? Wrong! I wouldn't just let them win. I would live, I would outlive them all. Me, the great Bartimaeus!

That was..in the beginning.

My reasons changed…. And the new fuel and obsession that drove me was even more powerful than before. Made me stubborn. Also made me more of a coward. But I didn't care. I had to keep going. Otherwise all would have been for nothing! And I couldn't have that.

And there I was! Despite all that ready to die.. willingly once more. Together with that little brat. That brat I never came to love as deep as Ptolemy, but still I found impossible to hate.

Nathaniel…

Those last moments we were one being. Sharing thoughts, understanding completely each other. I was happy in the sickest way to feel his guilt for the pain he caused me. The way he could never really think of me as his slave. Just as I was never able to think of him as a master. How could we anyway?. He was so young when we first met. His heart came close, heh waaaay close to the "dark side" but never really crossed over there.

Let us die together then. Part of me felt relieved. I had finally a good excuse to stop. A meaningful death, even though ridiculously poetic, would justify me giving up. I would honor Ptolemy's wishes. His dreams for spirits and humans.

So why? Why I was here now? This place full of colors. My weak essence mixing with all the others. Healing slowly and vibrating softly. Survived yet another time.

Why? I was ready. And then Nathaniel had to pull another Ptolemy on me! It wasn't fair! You brats just can't do this to me! And poor, poor Kitty! She'd die soon enough. Two more kids, victims of their insane human society that ended up destroyed. And I gave them the final push.

Say hello to Kitty for me.

You damn fool! There could be a hundredth years before I was summoned again and moreover If her body would react the same as Ptolemy she… had less than a decade left..

How was I supposed to..

I was so angry! Furious! I recognized that feeling. It was the same intense one I had after Ptolemy released me. And as hopelessly as everything else it would fade away.

The other place made you dull. It stripped you slowly of your personal thoughts and feelings and you just merged with it..them…us..me.

NO I wasn't ready yet! I wondered if I was actually a masochist. I could let go of the pain. Forget. Cease to exist as an individual. Push it all away. But…I couldn't do that yet. I didn't care if it was supposed to be my nature! I wanted to cling into my unnatural, personal memories a bit longer. To the death that was still fresh. I felt like betrayal to let it go.

In a sudden rush my essence pulled together in a foggy, humanoid shape. I separated from everyone else and held myself concrete and alone. My liquid hands buried themselves on the faceless head and the spread legs curled close to my stomach. I floated there. Drowning in earthly memories. Mourning in the only way I knew. In a way there was no one to see me now. I had no need to humor the others, or myself. I could just be pathetic and small. And no one would hurt me for it.

In a place full of peace and unity, I felt horrible and alone. Once more.. everyone was gone. And I was left behind. Responsible. Well, humans would eventually die right? It was my fault, I should have kept my distance. I shouldn't have let myself care. The empire would fall anyways.

At some point the spirits would satisfy that angry part which we all had, the one that sought revenge. And then they would feel as lonely, sad. Insane when their furry would die from the loss of the other place they'd probably commit suicide. Or be killed by other summoned spirits. Some humans would survive and the cycle would go on. I should have stayed here….and Kitty would hate me for not trying to save her people. Nathaniel would become the shell of a demon. Dying feeling pathetic for his incapability to fix anything. It couldn't have gone any differently. I would have done the same things over and over. It was the best…

It still wasn't enough.

I went against my own kind. Sure they made wrong choices..but they were their own choices. For the first time. And I stole them. I had no right. I knew the pain. Even the worst ones didn't deserve…

My thoughts stopped their miserable progress as another one came and sank deep into the core of my essence. Suddenly I felt even heavier.

Faquarl…

He had died too. Disappeared. I'd never run into him again. The last stable part of my existence…gone. Of all the times we tried to kill each other…I never thought to actually…

I killed him. Nathaniel hit him, I couldn't move then, but it was my energy. And my free will. The one time I was able to use it..and I did this.

I had no doubt I'd return to earth. I always did. And this time I'd be truly alone there.

I sank deeper into sadness. I should have died. I should be dead.

It didn't take long for the essence around me to feel discomfort towards the foggy, concentrated essence. They started to push and pull me. Calling out with words and light touches to join them. This place doesn't want pain. Nor reason, purpose, future or past.

Slowly, despite my best and desperate efforts, they tore me apart. Very gently I was sucked into the lights and moving shapes, becoming one. Losing myself. And all my memories scattered around. The other place isn't violent. You can't feel alone. You can't mourn. It's not like it's forbidden. It's just impossible. You'll be lost eventually. My djinni nature accepted it happily. I faded away. And everything else did too..

No time passed, but it also did. I existed. In color and light. And warmth. Not a name to separate me. Not a call. And the fear of it faded away as well. First time it did. Deeper and deeper into the lights and colors. Never been so deep. Never stayed so long. A distant thought came in and went by. I wasn't going to be summoned again. The humans must have thought of me dead. I felt so calm. I was safe here. Safe from pain. At last.

Bartimaeus!

My essence shook. My consciousness violently emerged as the name made the Other Place vibrate.

What the…

Bartimaeus! Bartimaeus!

Three times, and the familiar cold chains grabbed me tight.

Fucking Hell!


	2. And so we meet

ΒΟΟΜ!

The sound echoed through the walls and multiplied, shaking everything in it's path. Bright lights, that could make human eyes practically melt, exploded all over the place and a creature of humongous size, full of claws and teeth materialized in the centre of the pentalpha.

I admit this wasn't the best presentation I've done. Obviously I was capable of far more intimidating and sophisticated appearances. My high intelligence could produce many glorious and fearsome forms which quite frequently had made magicians abandon their protection circles and run away, screaming like little girls, wanting to be anywhere but near me. A lethal choice I might add but they did ultimately get their wish. Their location changed really quick and they ended up occupying my stomach.

But then again, I've never felt as utterly, completely, totally and extremely furious and outraged as I felt now! The nerve! The freaking nerve that-I didn't even care who!- had to summon me! I had finally calmed down. I've felt safe for the first goddamn time and absolutely certain I wouldn't have to go through all this bullshit again!

In this world emotions and senses increased tenfold. I was too angry to get caught up on them now but I knew that they'd come eventually. All the weight and pressure I thought I've left back forever the last time I was on earth. The peaceful calmness of the other place was already fading. Because here I couldn't just simply exist. It wasn't fair! And yes after so many centuries of slavery I normally wouldn't freak out about it so much, but I couldn't help myself.

I opened mouths in many places on my current body and roared with a ton of different voices. The cacophony hurt even my ears. And then I finally opened my eyes to look at the idiot who had summoned me. Crimson orbs burned wildly as I scanned the human I was going to murder.

It was a man. He was standing on his smaller pentalpha half turned towards me. He had covered his face with the back of his hand, to protect himself from my blinding lights and rumbustious entrance. Now as he lowered his fingers and struggled to see me through the thick fog I had also raised when I materialized, I was able to take a better look at him.

My monstrous , large face frowned even deeper.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. This couldn't get any more ridiculous! Seriously? I survive all that, for this pathetic being to summon me? Look at him! Fat and ugly, with eyes as dull as a cow's. He was around his forties, hair pressed together with gel, making it seem like something with a big tongue had licked his head. He was dressed up in whatever he thought looked most expensive, full of crude accessories, his whole aura messed up with the misuse of magic. His stare already arrogant and proud to have been able to complete the ritual.. I had no doubt that his uselessness would be as big as his ambitions.

The most typical example of a wizard! I so didn't deserve that!

It took most of my self-control to calm down a bit and then I shifted my form behind the fog into a better-looking beast. Might sound a bit of oxymoron but the tall red-skinned man with the large wings and serpent tail was far more graceful than a monster with many mouths, eyes and limbs coming out of an ugly maze as the basic body.

I crossed my muscular arms in front of my chest and with a sharp hit of my tail, I scattered the fumes that enveloped me.

I threw the coldest stare I could muster to the human and spoke with a voice deep and threatening. The sound rumbled like thunder.

"Who dares?"

Heck I wasn't even trying to be traditional at this point. My irritation wasn't an act. And I didn't say more than this cause I felt I was about to explode with all this frustration, not to sound powerful or mysterious.

The magician just stared at me. His mouth opened and closed. In any other case I would be pleased with these results. But right now they just added to my anger. Oh come on! He wasn't a freaking child. I could even smell in his aura the recent presence of beings even more powerful than me.

Wrath flashed into my crimson eyes.

"Speak. Up." I said between clenched teeth.

He licked his lips and an idiotic, greedy gleam covered his face.

"You are the Bartimaeus of Uruk, correct?"

That did it. Flames suddenly appeared on the edges of my pentalpha and danced wildly around my naked feet.

"No!" I shouted loudly, a second voice closely following the first burst like an echo. "You got the wrong spirit buddy! Bartimaeus is dead! Caput! Finito! Out of order!"

The man gave me a goofy look.

"But you're here." he objected, his voice trailing a bit in confusion.

"I'm a ghost." I replied dead serious. Or I least I hoped I'd be. Damn humans..

He cleared his throat and waved his hand as if he was dismissing a fly.

"Alright,alright…enough of that."

Well you started it.

"Bartimaeus, I order you to-"

"I refuse!" I cut him off turning my head to the left and raising my chin up.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused"

"Why you.. Stop playing games you demon! I don't have time for this. Now I order you-"

"Oh give it a rest." I said raising a hand and looking at my black nails with a bored expression.

I swear I could practically hear the smoke coming out of his ears, as his face heated up, taking the color of a ripe tomato.

"You cannot disobey me! Bartimaeus! Look at me slave! You shall heed my command"

I turned my black completely on him. Large wings send a gust of wind to his face as I moved.

"Bartimaeus!"

Names,names…oh cursed names!

I ignored him.

A painful burn slashed across my stomach as punishment. I grimaced and my shoulders tensed, but I remained silent. Another one, two more, even more painful ones.

"I'll kill you!" roared the magician. "Do you hear me? I'll burn you alive with shriveling fire!"

"Then go ahead and do it!" I yelled back suddenly taking off and hovering a few meters above the ground. I pointed a finger at him.

"I won't do anything for you! I'm done taking orders from your filthy kind! I'm done you hear?! Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

And I meant it. I wasn't gonna budge this time. No punishments or threats would faze me. Let him finish me for all I care. If not him others would do the job. Now that they knew I was alive, I would be summoned again and again, in this world I had absolutely no one left and now even more people to miss. I honestly didn't have the courage or energy to start anew. I've had enough of its ugliness. I wasn't going to murder, steal or clean the floors for another idiotic master anymore.

The human raised his hand and opened his mouth. I saw killing intent on his eyes. At least an effort to appear as such. If you ask me, this intent had a long way to be considered scary. He was obviously trying, the poor guy, maybe a five-year old would be intimidated. Oh well, I guess this is it. Pity it's not a glorious battle and just this pathetic little man.

"Give him to me."

The voice startled us both. The magician lost his concentration and took half a step back, almost getting out of his protective cycle. I flapped my wings surprised looking at the direction it came from.

A person emerged from the shadows beyond the candles that were lighted for my summoning. The red-skinned man narrowed his eyes at the new-comer. How come I haven't noticed his presence sooner? It was weird.

The human walked towards us without any hurry. He was male, well built and quite tall. His skin was slightly darker than the one in front of me and he had short, tawny hair. No gel in this one or a ridiculously expensive outfit. He wore simple, semi formal clothes. Most importantly his eyes, so black you could hardly distinguish his pupils from his irises, were cold and steady, completely focused on his target. That'd be me the last one.

This guy knew what his was doing. I could read that all over him. This guy had also killed before, and I was guessing not only with distant spells.

As strange as it sounds, I felt relieved. Well, at least it would be more decent to be finished off by him.

He stopped before us, smirked confidently to me and then he turned towards the magician.

"Give him to me." he repeated with the same low, calm tone.

My master clenched his teeth.

"I can handle this." he said with restrained anger.

The other one gave him a long, calculating look. He was a head taller than him so he had to drop his gaze lower. I could trace annoyance in his eyes though. He did look down at the shorter man in more than a way. He also hid it very good.

"Not that I disrespect your powers." he said smoothly "But we have no use of this spirit dead. And you were about to dispose of it."

"I would just discipline it"

"Didn't seem like it from where I was standing."

I hate being ignored. And these two were doing it right now in the worst possible way. None the less after all that show earlier. Helloo? I was the one being difficult here. I was prepared to say the final goodbye to this miserable life too. If this took too long I would lose my resolve. Plus I had seen this kind of fights between wizards numerous times. They have gotten awfully boring after the first thousand years, specially if I wasn't the one starting them. And seriously? "It"?

"Oi!" I interrupted them irritated. "I'm still here you know."

That got their attention. They both turned to me. I tapped my finger on my arm. The big one smiled again.

"Oh, my apologies. Give us a minute will you?"

That kinda took me off guard and my crimson eyes widened surprised. He returned his focus on the other magician and continued.

"This is what we agreed anyways sir." he said almost sweetly "You summon him, I do the rest."

His partner hesitated. The other one waited patiently.

"All right, fine." he said finally, tossing the words forcefully out of his mouth.

I watched them even more surprised as my master did a couple of mystic gestures on the air, mumbling a chant I didn't quite recognize and he stepped out of the pentalpha, to be replaced by the other one.

He stepped out! The protective magic didn't break. And HE stepped in? What was this? I haven't encountered such spells before. Last time I checked, London the last empire was at the verge of falling. There's no way the art of magicians would have progressed this far. I wasn't gone that long was I?

More and more questions erupted in my mind. Something really fishy was going on here. I felt uneasy just sitting..uhm floating in that place. It was all dark, I noticed for the first time. No windows and only one door in a shadowy corner.

I felt new restrains gripping my poor essence right then. I looked at the one that, my intuition told me, was my new master. Such a weird situation. It was a total first for me. And I didn't find myself in new situations that very often after all these centuries of slavery down here.

He just sat down cross-legged and made himself comfortable like he had all the time in the world to spare. With the corner of my eye I saw the first wizard leaving the room. The door closed softly behind him.

I checked the human now sitting in front of me in all planes just to make sure. Yep, a human being in all of them. Not even the distorted aura the rebellious spirits had carried in their vessels. After the whole extermination mission I've seen so many I would be able to notice the slight differences if I saw one now. But he was normal. In that aspect at the very least…He was still so weird.

The man raised his head feeling my piercing stare and this time his smirk sent shivers running down my spine. This coming from a spirit of a superior level such as me, sure is something. It was like the fact that we were alone now had set off many of his restrains. Next second I was wondering if I even saw that face as he smiled quite casually at me.

"So, hello Bartimaeus." he started.

I grimaced.

Dammit! Did he have to use that specific greeting? That was the last thing I needed.

"My name is Frederik." he continued calmly.

"Telling me your name just like that? That's not a very good start for a magician." I commented mildly, coming a bit lower to the ground. I admit this strange fellow had triggered my curiosity.

"Oh I am not a magician." He replied

"What are you?"

"Would you like to sit down as well? We have a long conversation ahead of us." he suggested dodging my question. Tsk! There he goes again! Ignoring whatever doesn't interest him. I remained stubbornly were I was.

"Answer me!" I demanded louder.

"I am your keeper of course." he said as if it was the most natural thing on the world.

"You're a what?"

Was it just me or did his eyes shine wildly for a moment?

"I see.. You haven't been around for more than a century have you? Things have changed."

"Oh really? How much?" I said seemingly indifferent. It was a good opportunity to gather some more information since he seemed so eager to talk to me.

"Very much.." he replied slowly.

My anger returned. Oh to hell with it! I really, really didn't wish for these games. I just wanted to get this over with. My mind was already wandering, thinking of strategies, plans to escape, methods I could use to kill these humans. Old habits die hard. Ancient ones are almost impossible to erase. I didn't want to get trapped in that same loop of pain again. I've had enough of it.

"You're wasting your time." I informed him venomously. "I told the other goof already! I won't do anything for you. So either dismiss or kill me. Summon another spirit! I won't do the freaking job."

"I haven't even told you what it is."

"Now that's cute. I already know the basics of it. It's gonna get me into trouble and it's going to hurt. Not interested."

He titled his head to the right almost playfully. "It's not like you have much choice little one."

Little one? Why you brat. I'm much older, smarter and powerful than you'll ever be! Ugh human arrogance will never seize to amaze.

"Course I have. Try ordering me, I dare you! Let us both explode right here and now." I spat.

"I could punish you for this. Really..painfully."

"Be my guest! You're not my first hon!"

He raised his finger so suddenly, I flinched.

"That" he said triumphantly "is exactly the reason you're here."

I blinked

"Pardon?"

He paused for a second and looked at me once more. That was the part that was making me nervous the most. He was looking at me. It's hard to explain. Magicians do not look at us. We are slaves, their property, not human. They usually give the command, force a harsh punishment for disobedience, torture us for the enemy's information, never once looking at us. They are looking at it. The thing that'll fulfill their desires, destroy the competition, keep their house clean.

Oh I've met sadists too. Sick people, with sick desires. But even them didn't look at us. They yearned for the thing that screamed and trashed and begged for mercy. They might tell you they want to break and humiliate you they don't really care about you. They still think of themselves and the control they'll gain. We are always an ''it".

The people, who weren't spirits and had looked at me I could count on my fingers.

Ptolemy of course. The biggest exception of them all. Asmira who thought of me as a threat and afterwards an ally. Kitty Jones. First with hate, then understanding, but always looking at me after that time I spoke with her in the old, ruined library. Nathaniel, even though he tried to stop for the longest time. He was always looking at me. That was the main reason I gave them all a chance.

And also the bad encounters. Nasty masters who looked at me. Those were the worst. Very few fortunately but caused me enough scars in their effort to break me personally.

That man here was looking at me. And his true intentions were hidden under that cold, calm ebony eyes which I found impossible to read. He was going to be a tough opponent.

"That is the point." he said with the lowest tone, almost reaching a whisper.

"You are an ancient one. One of the very few remaining."

He leaned a bit closer and rested one elbow on his thigh, cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand and grinning amused.

"I just can't believe you are here."

"You are not letting me go are you?" I asked very serious.

"No" was the firm reply. Still grinning, his eyes shining wildly once more. No mistaking it this time.

I had to move carefully. He was indisputably smart . And determined. That made him truly dangerous. It didn't matter what I'd say. He still would take what he wanted. My huge experience and my unmistakable djinni senses told me so. I was also pretty worried for his mental state. Wasn't quite sure what to expect.

I knew only one thing for sure. I had to get him. Before he got me. Then I had to make myself disappear again. There was still a slight hope for that. But for all this to happen I needed more information. I needed to find out why it was so important to be an.. "ancient one" as he called me. What happened to all the others. What exactly a keeper could do. And finally what task did he want me to fulfill.

So I lowered myself to the ground and melted reluctantly into my most beloved form.

I sat opposite to him, mimicking his cross-legged pose and keeping my thin back straight.

"Explain" I spoke though the delicate egyptian child's lips.


	3. Binding Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm exhausted! Writing fanfiction for Bartimaeus trilogy is so damn hard. Writing fanfiction from books in general is harder than anime, manga or movies cause the characters here already have a very special voice.
> 
> Ah anyways..WARNING! Light gore in this chapter. Still under M so I haven't changed the rating yet. Ptolemy nostalgia and a bit of angst. This chapter was the biggest one I have posted. Over 15 pages! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

The human who called himself my keeper studied my new form with strange intensity as I settled down. His ebony eyes always focused and calculating.

I raised an eyebrow slightly puzzled. Ptolemy's face was perfect for that expression. The only difference was that the me under the disguise added a lot more spite and annoyance to it. His face was always gentle. He would never look at someone like this.

Frederik stared a bit more and then he spoke to me again.

"I see. So you've been to Egypt, Bartimaeus?"

I recognized that kind of tone. He was prying.

"You obviously have read about me. So that's a useless question" I replied steadily, battling his stare with my own cold one.

He smirked.

"Only a few things. A small synopsis to be accurate. You go by many silly names and some small accomplishments throughout human history. But the part that concerns me is your age."

"What?" I cried " You've got a lot of nerve to underestimate Bartimaeus of Uruk little human. My names were given to me by enemies who trembled before my presence. Whole civilizations feared and respected me! Me the Sakhr Al-Jinni! The one they used to call N'Gorso the Mighty! I'm a noble, high level spirit! Both powerful and intelligent! My accomplishments cast a heavy shade to your miserable world! I've clashed with the mighty Ramurthra and Faquarl of Sparta and emerged victorious! How dare you call all these insignificant?"

I stopped to take a breath. Not that I needed to breathe at all to be fair. Just a force of habit since I was in human form. We spirits spend so much time in our disguises we actually end up acting according to their physical traits.

While I was talking I had also raised a powerful wind behind me to emphasize my prestige. Special effects like this do wanders to human psychology. Oh and it messed his hair pretty badly too. This usually pissed magicians off and it was easier to trick them. They are seriously obsessed with appearances for some reason.

Not this one apparently. With a couple of quick moves he didn't even try to hide he fixed his flying locks of hair and returned his attention to me like nothing happened. Just his indifference for the whole thing angered me.

Here I go and make all this breathtaking and furthermore true to the littlest detail speech and he just sits there with the same mocking smirk on!

"Aren't you a fourth level djinni Bartimaeus?" he asked casually.

"Yes, so?"

"The names you mentioned belong to incredibly strong spirits. You truly claim to have killed them?"

I hissed. Incredibly strong he says. Alright Ramuthra yes. He was a force of nature alright. But Faquarl was a djinni at the very least. Why did I even mention him anyways?

"You're not paying much attention. I never said I killed them. But I can give you an impressive list of my kills if you want to."

"Heavens no!"

The response was way too quick. I frowned.

"Are you sure? I.."

"No, no. We'll spent the rest of day just sitting here. Besides didn't you want to know more about the reason I summoned you?"

I studied him for a moment before responding. "You mentioned something about me being special.. because I'm an ancient one. What's that supposed to mean?"

I hadn't forgotten about the insults. I'd definitely make him regret them later, but information was what I needed right now.

He nodded.

"Yes, before we go there though, tell me, you really didn't kill those two?"

The pause I made was a bit longer than needed.

I don't think it would be even possible to kill Ramurthra, I had my doubts that even a killing incantation would be enough. As for Faquarl… It wasn't me. Nathaniel and Gladstone's Staff had finished him off.

"No." I said firmly.

I don't know if he remained silent because he waited for me to add something or due to his own personal thoughts. He seemed puzzled. He was looking at me again. Was he trying to figure me out? What for? Why did he even care?

"So" I began thoughtfully "Are there really so few of the ancient spirits left?"

I really wanted to change the subject. I was beginning to hate his eyes and the strange way he looked at me. They had to be pure black too!

For a moment I thought he wouldn't answer.

"Yes, unfortunately. After the great rebellion only very few survived."

Nouda's army hadn't been that big. And there were millions of others who had been summoned since ancient times and were blissfully wandering the Other place during the London incident.

"You executed them didn't you?"

My stare was ice cold. I had been a naïve not to figure this out earlier. Humans committed genocides for much more idiotic reasons on their own kind. What was to stop them from slaughtering us?

It made sense. Ancient spirits had suffered longer, we were more angry, more desperate for freedom. The rebellion must have terrified the remaining strong magicians. Fresh blood, or more accurately, essence was needed. Easier to manipulate and harder to stand up against those sadistic creatures we had to call masters.

A sudden wave of fury and helplessness hit me. I hadn't had those since I was very young. Since the very first centuries of my existence. When I was first forced to bow down and heed commands of people lesser than me in every way.

It was unbecoming for me. My recent losses were the cause behind it of course. I had relived his dream once more. I had let it affect me again. Let myself hope. So the cruelty of the real world had hit me a bit harsher this time.

"It wasn't me personally." I heard the man say. His tone was weird. If didn't know any better I'd say sympathetic, even sad. Oh please!

"Well obviously." I stated sarcastically. "It needs more than a mere human to deal with such large numbers."

He titled his head to the left attitude suddenly changing.

"Are you upset?" he asked curiously. Almost in a childish manner.

"Nah" I said cheerfully "Means more chances for me to return home safely after I'm done with you."

And it truly did. Newbies were always arrogant and inexperienced. It'd be piece of cake to outwit them. Dare I say I'd be bored out here soon enough.

Cause it was unlikely to encounter any of my old fellow slaves. None of my hateful nemesis. No one would chase me angrily spitting my name with anger for my previous stunts. No one would whine about ancient cities and who built them better. No more conversations about unfair battles and bets and the stupidity of our previous masters. Because whoever ancient I knew was gone.

Heh. As I said things would be a lot easier..

"I see"

There he goes again. Darkness in his voice. Childish behavior vanished quicker than an imb who just insulted an ifrit. Did he have a double personality perhaps? I've encountered masters of this kind sometimes. It was creepy stuff to deal with. Especially if you couldn't recall which side you happened to pull a harmless prank on.

Hey hold on!

"And why are you mad?"

He eyed me, expression serious.

"You sound like a traitor to me." He accused softly. "I do not like traitors."

I jerked my head upwards eyes suddenly as strongly focused as his.

"What are my orders?"

I wasn't in the mood okay? I needed to spring into action and soon. Be done with it and disappear. And hell I didn't own any explanations to this crazy dude!

"Ah orders…" he said skeptically, his smirk returning even wider. "I will give them to you at midnight. Not to be cryptic or anything, don't misunderstand." He added half amused seeing my expression. "It's just the treasure I seek happens to appear that hour today. Till then…"

He stood up. So did I. Man he was tall. I felt uncomfortable having him tower over me like this.

The keeper murmured quickly spells in a language surprisingly I couldn't understand and stepped out of the pentalpha. He waved at me.

"Come here."

I approached him cautiously.

"What did you do just now?" I asked curious. "I feel like I can't kill you. Yet no-"

"No protection spells were made is that it?" he finished for me calmly "Like I told you I'm not a magician. I'm a keeper. I can't read runes or summon spirits. But I can order you through the keeper's seals. As long as my master hands you over to me of course. Give me your hand" he added sternly raising his towards me.

It felt like an actual order. I wasn't sure what he had done but I knew I couldn't disobey. The control it had over me was a little bit scary. Just a little bit. Not that I was afraid of course. This was new but I could adapt. You can't survive over 5.000 of hardships if you don't learn how.

Then it drove at me what he just said.

"He is your master?" I was sure they were partners or something.

"In some ways" he responded. Then he gestured to me with the finger of his outstretched arm to move it.

Reluctantly the boy reached for him. Frederik grabbed Ptolemy's delicate wrist and raised it a bit, forcing me to take another step forward.

He had an iron-grip! I almost winced.

It's not like I haven't encountered physically strong masters before(Although most of them were so fed up with food and luxury you could hardly see their face through all their slush. And the rest usually became too skinny for their own health, in an effort to fit into some crazy societies models. Honestly! Humans are crazy!).But it still caught me off guard.

His skin was also a bit warmer than most people. Still..even though warm things usually attracted spirits, since we're fire creatures after all, my essence stirred at the foreign contact.

I did not like touching humans. Well except if they were into my stomach. That I didn't mind.

The keeper raised my hand a bit higher and stared at it like it was something extraordinary.

"Wipe off your drool" the boy teased "It's a hand. I know it's perfect but I'm sure you've seen others before"

He met my eyes cracking another smirk.

"Apologies" he murmured softly. "It's been a while since I held essence. I have almost forgotten how it feels." I sounded like he was talking mostly to himself.

He reached for something behind his back with his free limb.

"You're the first spirit I'm actually going to bind" he commented as he did.

I made a face.

"Gee what a great honor!" I said voice dripping with sarcasm.

His eyes flickered with calm fire.

"Watch it little one. You won't be the first I kill." And with that he pulled out a knife.

Gotta give it to the guy. He knew how to make a good threat. His timing was perfect too. But let us not forget he was dealing with the great Bartimaeus. Threats become a routine after you hear them over four millennia. It's just part of spending time on earth. So I just shrugged with a bored expression on.

Wait a minute. What was he going to do with tha-"AH!"

The gasp that escaped me was both from pain and surprise. With a quick fluid mood the keeper drew the sharp metal down to both our wrists. I stared with wide eyes as my own essence fell heavily on the ground, losing its illusionary shape and hit it with a loud splash. Hot blood sprayed my face and it got into my mouth. I licked it unconsciously eyes still on the fleshy object that accompanied the colorful mud on our feet.

"Your hand!" I cried alarmed. It's not like I suddenly cared for the human but seriously! What the hell?

Frederik completely ignored me and knelt down. Without the slightest sight of discomfort he dyed his fingers with the blood still freely overflowing out of his wrist and drew a double circle around the objects on the floor. He mumbled more words and the lines began to shine. I felt magic filling the air. It crept slowly around us and gradually piled up on the centre of the circle. The light grew brighter.

Frederik stood up again.

"This will take a while." He commented. "Let's get out of here shall we? It's way too dark, kinda depresses me."  
I turned towards him to ask just how much of a lunatic he was and my jaw dropped down for the second time in a few minutes.

A different kind of light was coming out of his chopped limb. It died out in a few seconds and in its place, the keeper's hand appeared whole again, without a scratch.

I never knew any creature. Spirit, human, not even those with special powers against magic, which could regenerate like this. It wasn't damn essence what he was made out, it was concrete muscles, flesh and bones. And no doubt about it cause I could still taste his blood in my mouth.

I looked at the..thing in front of me like I was seeing it for the first time.

I took a step back.

"Are you..really human?"

Was that a playful look he just gave me?

"What do I look like to you?"

I opened my mouth. Then closed it again. He had a huge advantage over me and that was I didn't know how much the world had changed since I last was here. There were millions of possible explanations and I was certain with my brilliant mind I would figure things out. But all I could do now were mere guesses. I needed more facts to work with.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here"

I was carefully watching him walk in front of me. My now yellow eyes completely locked on his form. I checked the planes for the millionth time. Just a human. Head to bottom. Ordinary aura. Strong but ordinary. Nefertiti had a larger aura than him. It just made no sense.

Was he mutated? Had magic become so much more gruesome? Yeah like it needed to change that much. Magicians would figure ways to protect themselves from pain not the opposite. Besides they could trap and order us already with the existing spells. Why add the keeper part to the equation. It meant sharing power. The one thing they hated to share. Everything else too but you get my point. So many questions.

"You've gotten awfully quiet." Frederik said without turning to look at me. "Just a little while ago you wouldn't shut up."

The black panther I had turned into bared its white teeth. I was on the verge of growling but kept myself in check. I could feel his control over me. Whatever that ritual did sure was powerful.

"I'm thinking." I offered.

He chuckled. "Really? You can do that too?"

I stared at his back annoyed. He had known me only half an hour. What led him to that conclusion? I wouldn't have left this unanswered any other time. But this just..wasn't any other time. I remained silent.

After we left what turned out to be a basement, the stairs had led us to a big mansion. Considering the magician's houses I've been, it wasn't all that distasteful. It had a modern architecture and I noticed luxurious furniture and works of art as we passed several rooms at the corridors. But it wasn't suffocating and I had to admit it emitted culture and finesse. I was guessing it belonged to Frederik. The other human didn't strike me as the type.

There were lots of windows too. It was early in the morning and you could see the sun rising. It's warm light was illuminating our steps. The whole area around us was covered with green. I'd feel soothed by the sight if I wasn't that stressed.

The place was isolated. I could hardly detect much accent to his voice but Frederik spoke English and the other guy had too, mostly out of him I had guessed London was the place he was raised, so we were probably somewhere near it. My second clue was the weather outside. The sun might be warm but several clouds roamed the sky and painted it half grey. Most peculiar observation was the lack of spirit activity in the mansion. I could sense magical energies on the walls but not actual demonic presences around. The guards I spotted were all humans too.

We entered a large room after a while. From the looks of it, it must have been my keeper's bedroom. A large bed was occupying its middle. There were a couple of commodes and some random tables and chairs around. A flat tv screen also.

Frederik pulled a chair and walked straight to a window. It placed it right next to it and sat down. He motioned at me to come closer. The panther shrinked till it reached the size of a male cat. I jumped on the ledge and sat on my back feet. My slick tale waved once and then I coiled it around my small body.

He was gazing outside the window. After waiting for the longest time I lost my patience and broke the silence first.

"So what now? Are you gonna sit there dozing off all day? You can just release me and take a real cat instead. Or a woman. Though I doubt a sane one would come near you."

Another amused smirk appeared on his face.

"It's been only ten seconds Bartimaeus"

I snorted. No reaction to the woman part either. This man was way collected for my taste.

"No need to rush. We have hours ahead of us anyways." he continued casually. "How about we talk for a bit?"

"How about you tell me where the damn thing is and I go get this over with?"

He shook his head.

"I told you it won't appear before midnight."

"What is it, a prostitute?"

He just smiled at me. The cat lowered its ears and let out a huge sigh.

"I feel relieved" Frederik stated randomly. "I wasn't sure this was going to work. I'm happy things turned out well."

He certainly wasn't a magician. It's suicide to show such weakness in front of your servants. Or was it that he truly was underestimating me that much? Oh he would regret his arrogance!

"Isn't that nice?" I murmured between gritted teeth.

"Well yeah. We weren't even sure you'd appear. You were supposed to be dead."

"What if I am?" to this point it sounded a bit silly but a try is always worth it. "I am a ghost. Your master knows that. Go ask him. You're messing with serious forces here and you won't be able to handle it."

"Oh come on now Bartimaeus. Stop that. You are not dead." He leaned a bit closer and for the next sentence and lowered his voice. Wild fire was dancing inside the black depths of his eyes. "I knew it. I knew you were still alive"

I felt myself shiver. My fur stood up. I didn't mean to but this guy was creeping me out a bit. And that comes from a djinni who's seen Khaba's flirting smile towards a young lady. Poor girl.

"What do you mean you knew it?" I asked cautiously

He shrugged and straightened his back. "I just did" he said indifferently.

"You're missing the whole outfit for the oracle performance Fred"

I got a certain amount of satisfaction seeing him frown.

"Don't call me that!" he ordered harshly. Just the words hid an echo of magic power. This fellow was filled with juice. I shouldn't provoke him too much.

"Oh does this name bother you? You don't want me to call you Fred? Well if you don't want to hear the word Fred then I won't say it any more. Is that alright Freddy boy?"

He narrowed his eyes and I offered him my brightest cat smile in return.

"It just sounds stupid" he said with a shrug and turned away.

"Well Fr-"

I was cut off by my own startled meow. A painful pull and suddenly the cat found itself hanging in the air. Large fingers held me tight from the neck and rose me to the human's(or whatever it was) eye level.

He pointed a finger on my nose.

"I said don't" he said sternly, as if scolding a child.

"Okay okay" I said quickly, squinting to keep my eyes on the dangerous finger. No kidding here. Magic is usually channeled through hands. He could strike me with whatever painful punishment he wanted right trough the extended piece of meat! And if he chose a close range attack, well ..in this close range, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"That's better" he said cheerfully placing me down again.

"Sheesh don't be so uptight." I grumbled once in safe distance, licking my cat paw and straightening the messed fur behind my head. Don't be so touchy-freely either jerk! I added in my head.

"Do you like sunrises?" he asked out of the blue, startling me. I froze right where I was, with my paw half lifted and my tongue hanging out. He was gazing outside again, a very pleased smile crossing his lips.

Unbelievable! He was either messing with me big time or had a very loose screw somewhere. I lowered my foot to the ground.

"So you're telling me you trapped an ancient, mighty djinni to talk about the weather and just to have tea and cookies with it?"

"Forth level."

"My point exactly!" I snapped irritated. "What makes you think I'm in the mood of chatting with you like an old lady? You bore me already!"

The keeper stood up almost knocking his chair off and glared angry at me.

"You're impossible. Can't you even have a civil conversation?"

"I need an intelligent partner for that. And you unfortunately don't fit my criteria."

For a few seconds he just stood there. Aura boiling hot red. I wondered if I had crossed a line. He hadn't used magic on me so far, besides that funny thing he did in the basement room. I knew I was pushing my luck but he said it himself he wasn't a magician. Part of me wanted to confirm what kind of abilities he actually had. Another bigger part admittedly just wanted to piss him off. Nothing new really.

"You need a proper job to occupy you is that it?" he said calmly, his energies dropping down.

Oh for the love of… what did I need to do to get to this guy?

"Very well. Bartimaeus, wait here. Don't leave this room. That is an order." The last phrase cut through my essence like a complete bounding spell casted in a pentalpha.

And with that he left me there and closed the door behind him. The cat waited till his footsteps faded away and then it approached the exit. I raised a paw and made a move to push against the wooden surface. An invisible force stopped me mid way.

Humph! So the order did work after all. I paced around the room a couple of times. The thought of trashing a few things crossed my mind but I ultimately decided against it. Maybe this mysterious job he needed me and my ancient persona for would be a quick one. Let us play a bit nice for the time being. It would give me more time to plot against the people who enslaved me.

The cat settled in the middle of the room and looked around snootily. Cats are a master of that look. The earth felt heavier than ever. My poor essence itched already. I've been out for a while so I wasn't in a hurting point yet but it was still painful. Anger swelled deep within me once more. I wanted to kill something!

What was wrong with me? This was familiar besides all those new oddities. You get summoned. They force you into submission. You do the job, trick a few of humans and hopefully eat your master in the process. Avoid death and pain as much as you can(Let us not forget the style). Then it's back home. Rest. And repeat. Depending on the magician's power the circle shall be short or long, but always there. Always…

I really wanted to kill something.

A glimpse of light caught my attention. The sun had climbed higher into the cloudy sky. It's light filled the room slowly casting the shadows away. A small sunbeam got trapped in a sharp reflecting piece of glass in the corner of the room. The cat flickered it's ears. Then it soundlessly stood up in all fours and approached the small light. I looked up when I reached the mirror.

It was neither an old or a modern one. It stood tall in front of me. Its frame wooden and carved. Half of it, the top, was still hidden in darkness.

I softly let my form melt and shift into the familiar illusion of the dark-skinned Egyptian boy.

My essence slipped comfortably into this well known mold and I let out a small relieved sigh as the change lessened the never ending pain of earthly bounds.

The youth opened his eyes. Large ebony pools met their reflections upon the mirror. The boy smiled at me with that gentle way he always used to. I had exercised very long on this face. It was almost perfect. If only I could make the illusion's eyes emit the same warmth his did. It was close, but never quite the same.

I raised a delicate hand, identical to the tiniest detail to the original and pressed my fingers against the glass. The image on the other side pressed back. Its touch was cold. I shivered lightly, but didn't pull away. I embraced his form with my eyes, letting it soothe and relax me. It always did. My mind cleared and I felt the Other place ease its pull on my essence just a little bit. The desire to scatter freely everywhere, toned down.

I whispered his name softly leaning closer to the mirror. I rested my forehead against it.

Right about then loud voices entered my hearing range. I hurried away from the mirror.

Two loud voices. One I recognized as my so called keeper. The other one belonged to the man who had summoned me. It sounded like they were arguing. The magician sure was shouting a lot. I could barely hear Frederik but somehow I knew he was winning this.

With a final yell I heard the other one leave. There was a moment of silence and then the door opened. Ptolemy watched as the large human entered and made place for another one to come into the room. It was a kid.

Thirteen or fourteen. Skin a bit lighter than the one I had now, brown eyes and messy brown hair. I looked at him surprised.

"Ah hello" Frederik said before I could finish another thought. His voice sounded suspiciously smooth and amused again. "I have a mission for you as promised."

Honestly it had to be the only time I felt happy hearing those words. It meant finally getting some action. And I badly needed it right now. Still I also needed to keep up appearances. And no way in Ra's name was I going to sound willing in front of this idiot!

"Oh that's just great. What is it, babysitting this brat now?"

"Oh no, no. Let me explain." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he spoke again his voice was dripping with magic. A light echo following each syllable.

"Bartimaeus."

Instinctively I straightened my pose more.

"Go kill a human. That is an order." The words floated a while longer and then died out with the magic.

I waited.

He waited.

I waited some more.

He smiled encouragingly.

Alright this was awkward.

"Uhm..Which one?"

He made a gesture as if he was disposing a fly.

"Pick one. There are thousands of you to choose from."

"Wh-what kind of order is that?" I cried. Okay some points go to him for making me stutter. But really? What was his deal?

"Look you're obviously overstressed for some reason. So go blow off some steam and then come back." he explained patiently.

He had that look on that made you feel like the moron being told the obvious.

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you need me to repeat?"

"No! That's not.. What's with the kid then?" I asked recovering quickly from the surprise. A wacky mission you want? Then a wacky one you'll get mister! What do I care if you want people randomly dead?

Frederik placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"He wants to come with you."

"What stops me from killing him? He's a human. It'll save me all the trouble." I said aggressively. Do me a favor and keep kids away from me buddy. I've got bad history with them.

"Would you like to try?" The boy's voice was so unexpected for a moment I wasn't sure if he was the one who spoke. It didn't suit him at all. Sounded way more mature and heavy for his age. When he saw he got my attention he smiled at me with the coldest smile I had seen a kid muster. I could have sworn there was a murderous spirit in disguise under there. But he was human. Even a marid couldn't fool me to that extent!

"You know what? Don't mind if I do. I'm feeling hungry anyways" I took a step in front. Time to remind these pathetic little humans exactly who they were dealing with.

Frederik was between us in a matter of seconds. I frowned. The kid did the same.

"I set two rules" he said referring to me. It felt like another instant set of orders.

"Excuse me. You're on the middle of a feast here. Kindly step aside please so I can gobble him up."

"First one." He continued completely ignoring me. Now that's just rude! "You won't leave behind any signs that can lead back in this house or its people and second you stay with the kid standing behind me now, no matter what. You won't attack him or try to ditch him some place. Those are orders."

"Party pooper." I mumbled.

Frederik turned his back on me and spoke to the boy this time.

"You go wait in the entrance now okay? I'll place another seal on Bartimaeus and I'll sent him to you. Remember what we said. Bring him back before 10p.m And no names got it?"

"Wait! So you're sending him to babysit me? Are you for real?"

None of them paid any attention as the kid nodded. He waved at me casually and left the room. Only then did Frederik turn his attention to me and walked towards me.

"For the record" I said "You're completely wacko in the head."

I had changed into a teenage girl with bright blue eyes, long blond hair wrapped in a ponytail and blinding beautiful frame. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend either Daddy?" she added with a flutter of her long eyelids.

"Cut that out." he wasn't mad at all with my stunts. Judging from his face he even thought I was funny.

The keeper stopped right in front of me. "Your hand"

I hesitated. My essence was still healing from last time.

"Don't worry." He said "I'm only going to mix some blood with it this time. No need to be afraid."

The girl's eyes shinned pure crimson in a flash and a low growl escaped her thin throat.

"No one's afraid human."

"I see you decided I am one." He commented while he grabbed the girl's hand more gently this time, but still with a strong hold and totally indifferent to her animalistic threatening sound.

"Oh now you notice I'm here."

He chuckled.

"It annoys you doesn't it? Being ignored? You do not like it."

It was a statement.

I carefully watched him as he brought his own wrist close to his mouth and bit down. Blood flew out of the small wound and he used it two press too red fingers against my fake skin drawing another double but smaller circle.

It was conclusion number two. He didn't have a screw loose. He was just messing with me. I didn't like it. That was my role.

"Why do you even care if I'm stressed or not?" I asked truly curious.

He smiled before answering. "The job I want you for is extremely important. I'll need you to be a hundred present focused and operational to make the treasure mine. I wouldn't want to watch your back during the entire thing."

"You're coming too?"

"Yes."

"But, magicians.."

"Never risk their own neck when they want something right?"

He finished his seal and let go of me without adding more vocal spells to it.

"But I told you. I am not a magician. In fact I hate them"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your master would be very interested to hear this."

"Oh he knows it. But he still needs me. You and I are his only hope to reach the treasure."

"And once you have it you'll stab him in the back, oh wait, I will do that for you of course. Now where have I seen that before?"

"He's not important anyway. I have bigger fish to cook."

"Yeah I figured."

Same old story. Always the same. At least I had my proof Frederik was indeed a human. I would just call my new masters keepers instead of magicians. Nothing else was new.

"I suppose you want me to kill one of those today after all right? You just didn't want the kid to listen"

"Oh no today's random. Go. Knock yourself out."

I looked at him confused.

"That's just rubbish and we both know it, why would you-"

"I admit it's not only the operational part."

Aha I knew it!

"I want you to enjoy yourself today you know. I'm feeling generous that's why."

It's been a while since someone tried to fool me with that trick. Promising partnership to avoid opposing from their slaves. That was a classic move some wizards used.

He must have noticed something cause suddenly his smile turned wicked. Despite the sunlight illuminating him whole it felt like the air around him darkened.

"I do not allow this out of my good heart Bartimaeus. I just think you deserve that much."

He reached with his still bloody fingers a lock of golden hair I hadn't realized I let fall in front of my eyes and to my greatest surprise, tugged it very gently behind my ear.

"Because after tonight if things don't work out you'll be dead and if they do.."

His lips split into a wild smirk.

"You're going to wish you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you understood the double meaning of the title? :P Ok, maybe I could have come up with something better but oh well.
> 
> Review? :D


	4. Art thou truly just a brat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come out, come out wherever you are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small WARNING: creepiness in this chapie :P

Crazy masters aren't such a rare phenomenon. I'd say sane ones is the minority of wizards actually. One way or another, humans who summon us are crazy. Or they become eventually. Most common case is crazy on power. They act like spoiled, little brats on steroids. They fight with each other on this huge playground called world, arguing whose toy is the better one, whose castle is the greatest, whose achievements are the most glorious ones.

And there's a big problem with all this fuss. They're cowards who would gladly hide behind mommy's skirt if they could, and exactly cause they're spoiled, they won't take no, or "to go against an army of a thousand utukus alone master will be suicide because even a brilliant djinni such as myself will have trouble killing all of them "

They push their little toys, that being us poor fragile spirits, too hard against each other, with absolute no care, should they crack or break, cause there are always more to buy in that fancy, big toy store with the beautiful colors.

Their sand castles collapse, other bullies of their kind get the better of them, but toys can't argue with their owner now can they? And on top of that, since they truly are oversized babies they can't even take a bath alone without a servant doing all the dirty work! Literally! Oh no I probably shouldn't start on that. The things I've seen..

Anyways, as cute as this metaphor sounds, it isn't at all obviously. It's messy and bloody and ugly and seeing it on repeat can wear down even the same brilliant spirit I was talking about earlier… And why was I thinking all this again?

The black panther I had turned into slowed down its pace as it passed through the main corridor. I needed to calm myself. It wasn't my fault really, I was this disorientated.

It was bad enough I had returned back here after the events of my previous summoning! I had already to deal with my personal crap. And now as if to mess with my head more... this place.. and that "Keeper". It was all so weird. Yet everything felt oddly familiar. And this was disturbing me the most. I couldn't quite understand why. And thus came my analysis on cuckoo.

There are all sorts of crazy masters. Those who like to inflict pain upon themselves. Sadists, mentally ill men and women with murderous intents or messed up sexual tastes ,etcetera, etcetera.. This guy, Frederik, might be odd but he wasn't crazy, I knew that for sure.( I know what crazy is like okay? I'm a freaking expert on recognizing it!) So why was he trying to convince me he was?

I recalled his threat earlier on,

Because after tonight if things don't work out you'll be dead and if they do

…

You're going to wish you were

Sinister tone, wicked smile, the whole package.

Pretty good for a human. Still..all nice theatrics and not actual info behind it. I mean come on! At least say I'm gonna trap you into a silver lamp or feed you into an ifrit. That's specific! Such a vague threat is not even intimidating. (Well..it actually kinda is.. unknown stuff and all.. Ahem, not that it scared me! Heh! I didn't even break a sweat! We're talking great, exalted Bartimaeus here!)

As if my irritation wasn't enough I once again was forgetting the limitations of physical bodies. The panther was trying to rub with his front foot his forehead and of course failing on his task.

I let out a sigh and changed into Ptolemy once more. That was what? The fifth transformation so far? I hadn't even spent an hour in earth yet. I shook my head and then tagged some loose hair behind my ear. It doesn't matter how much things change, there was no excuse letting your guard now. First and most important rule of survival. Well I wasn't getting attacked right now but you can't count out psychological war. And that's exactly what's been going on ever since I got summoned again!

Well it was about time to turn things around! I began walking again thinking carefully this time of my options and the things I knew so far.

Frederik's orders were quite powerful! To be honest they pushed my essence with greater intensity than any average magician could manage. On top of that unspoken ones kept me from harming him. That language he used was unknown to me so I wasn't sure what he had bound me with on that blood ritual.

There were weak points on his sorcery though. Every single thing in the world has a weakness after all. It seemed like he couldn't put many restrictions on me at once. Proof was that he used simple sentences when casting his spells.

He ordered me to kill a human. Yet he left that kid with the responsibility to ensure my return to him before his deadline. The hour seemed important to his plan. It would make sense if he forced another order on me but he didn't. Did he trust the child to actually make me? Ridiculous!

My lips pulled back in a naughty smirk. Absolutely not the kind which suited the face I wore.

That's right! He left the kid to guard me and I wasn't supposed to ditch him..but to ditch someone you have to be with him to begin with! Oh this was way too easy! I could actually delay our reunion and the murder so I could miss the event of my doom as he described it. Nice and simple. And I wouldn't disobey any order! Hah! Idiot! Like a genius such as me wouldn't figure it out!

Having decided on that, the boy's ebony eyes scanned the corridor he was walking down, examining everything with the intense focus of a wild animal. I took everything in and analyzed it.

Walking by a pedestal I produced a long and black demon's tale extending it out of my body from the end of the spine. With a swift move on my part the beautiful Chinese vase fell down and scattered into thousands little pieces(hopefully impossible to glue together) all over the floor.

What? The orders didn't forbid me from wrecking the house! And this certainly helped me feel better.

I was wondering which expensive, irreplaceable item should I break next when I felt a sudden chill running down my essence. I stopped and turned my head to the left, tail disappearing into thin air and another frown darkening my face. The bright sun was illuminating the bottom of the door that stood before me but the upper half was still hidden in the shadows of the dawn.

It was but a simple door. No special carvings, no sign on it, not even weird aura coming from behind. Just an ordinary piece of wood. Yet for whatever reason it made me stop.

The small Egyptian child came closer and leaned his head to the side, with the special way he used to, studying skeptically the sight in front of him. What was it that hit me so wrong with this one? Perhaps the discretion in its appearance… It could have easily been mistaken for the entrance of the janitor's storage. But I was inside the large house of a magician and more importantly on top floors. Not a place for a room like this. (Magicians have a habit of putting these rooms on the lowest levels of their houses. I'm not sure if they think it messes up with their feng-shui otherwise or that they just want to make difficult the life of the person that has to clean their place. It's inconvenient and annoying walking all these endless stairs up and down due to this stupidity, let me tell you.)

Curious, I reached for the handle and pushed the door to open. Locked. Hmm not much of a surprise here.

I hesitated.

Well I was trying to kill time and it certainly appeared I could find very interesting information behind this simple door, but.. it was that chill I had felt that bothered me. The thing is after so many centuries of experience my instincts rarely betray me.

I should probably ignore it and move along.

"Bartimaeus! Where aaaare you!?"

I raised my head surprised at the direction of the voice. The large corridor made it echo a bit as it sounded again.

"You're taking too long! I'm tired of waiting for you at the gate! Hurry uuup!"

It belonged to that cheeky brat, no doubt about it. I couldn't possibly confuse that bizarre adult depth in tone and childish accent with anyone else's.

"Is this a game?!" he shouted again as delicately as a mule "Am I supposed to find you?"

I heard his steps quicken suddenly and I traced excitement in his voice as it rose again.

"Heeeey little spirit you're close! Oh wait don't come out yet! I'll come and get you!"

I felt like growling! What's the deal with them all, calling me little? So bloody irritating! I wasn't allowed to kill him and I was in no mood to play hide and seek thank you very much! So with a quick move I scattered into smoke and I slipped under the thin crevice of the door. Just to be safe I raised a concealment around me as I materialized into Ptolemy's solid form again by entering the room.

I leaned a bit back and stood still, listening carefully for the brat. He closed in rather quickly. Little bastard was fast!

I expected him to pass by in a rush as he arrived but to my surprise he came to a halt.

"Bartimaeus?" he called out. He sounded confused. "Hello?"

Silence.

I held my breath. (even though I didn't need to have one in the first place)

My aura should be untraceable up to the seventh plane. He couldn't possibly have figured out where I was.

A few uncertain steps echoed once more in the corridor. He stood still again.

"This is a bit annoying.." I heard him say. My shoulders stiffened.

The little child's voice had dropped in a colder, low tone now. It reminded me of masters like Khaba. And even worse..psychotic spirits like Ammet. It was unnatural.. and ominous.

I shook my head.

It's just a kid. Apparently he had some mental issues. It wouldn't surprise me if I found out he had committed a murder or two. I could tell that much from his behavior. Still within the things I could deal with. Creepy things sure, but oh well..it's not like I haven't seen worse!

I stiffened even more as I heard his weird voice again, singing this time with an all too happy tone, absolutely the opposite of his coldness just a second ago.

"Come out, come out wherever you aaare." the boy sang and he walked further into the corridor. I could have sworn I heard whispery echoes following his every syllable.

Eventually his footsteps ceased to reverberate on the walls and his freakish singing disappeared somewhere on the left. I presumed he took a turn in some other area of the building.

I let my muscles loosen and took a deep breath before I smiled to myself pleased.

Curious I took a look at my new surroundings right after, adjusting my disguise a little bit. Two yellow cat eyes replaced Ptolemy's ebony irises, so that I could see more clearly through the darkness.

Plain white walls and a lot, loooot of stairs leading somewhere below. I examined the material on the surfaces around me. They were soundproof. I raised an eyebrow. Well..that was interesting.

Very carefully and very cautiously I made my way downstairs. The deeper I went the more this chilling feeling I first had increased.

It got darker as I proceeded lower too. I had to create a flame in my hand to see where I was going. Cat eyes are good and all but they still need a source of light to reflect and make it possible to see through darkness.

At the end of the stairs I reached another door. Smoke transformation helped me get past it once more. I couldn't contain a soft gasp when I materialized again.

Electic lights turned on, on their own and filled the whole room with that unnatural neon light, humans are so fond of.

The whole place was filled with something humans are also very fond of,

torture devices.

It was truly an impressive collection. Machines that could confine and hurt you in many juicy ways lied all around. I could see chains on the walls and the floor. Sharp blades of all sizes. Loops and needles. Heavy weights attached to the devices to hold you down.

I let out an amused whistle. You got some kinky hobbies, don't ya master?

I crossed my hands behind my back and with a tourist mood floated towards the closest of them treasures. A rather modern looking electric chair. Two big metallic sticks with sharp edges were tossed right next to it, cables connecting them on a little box I guessed would be the source of the electric agony the victim would have to go through.

I frowned. Not because of the despicable creations before me, no! I've seen most of them before. Less classy and with more wood and stones on them but you get the point.

What bothered me was that feeling. There was still here, annoying and threatening, twisting in my stomach. (Technically I don't have one, but you could say the place it could be.) I wondered why. From the looks of it, those things were meant for human bodies. Wizards rarely built this sorta stuff to use on us spirits. Why bother anyways, when with a simple world they could make us hollow in pain without all the trouble of raising a tool. I should have no reason to feel threatened.

I averted my gaze to the next device. I extended a delicate finger and touched the edge of its blade in front of me carefully. It wasn't made of anything that could severely harm me. No silver, rosemary or other herbs mixed on it.

Casting my paranoia aside I wondered which of the guys I had to serve was actually the one with the fucked up tastes. That was admittedly a new thought to make. Given that I've never met a Keeper before neither have I been enslaved by one along with a master.

Frederik seemed to possess that sadist charming touch on his brain fluids. Then again it somehow didn't really fit the usual profile of the type. Damn I really had trouble categorizing that guy. I have great experience with weirdos and usually a look in ones aura is all I need. I am brilliant after all! But his aura was so weird! Ugh!

Speaking of auras..

As I inspected the rest of the gruesome collection I reached the end of the room where another door lied (this time made out of steel) and another nasty aura was coming from inside. A small window was on top of the door.

I hovered higher due to my dearest form being unfortunately a bit short for the task and I peeped through it.

Another loud whistle escaped me.

Whoa check this out! A cryptic spell and human made alarms? It's been literally ages since I've seen the complete compo. I could spot triggers for traps carefully hidden apparently in every single little crevice there was in there.

A closed chest was placed in the furthest end of the room. I had to morph owl's eyes to actually make out its shape. It was not bigger than my head and covered with extra protective spells, runes and rather complicated looking locks that connected the end of multiple chain sets.

Now what could possibly be hidden inside that little treasure box? It seemed awfully valuable.

I studied the safety measures once more with my curiosity peaked. Hmmm, even I would have trouble sneaking in and stealing that thing if I was ordered to. Biggest threat of them all was definitely the Pestilence. A rather strong one too. It could easily take out a marid I was certain of it. Such intensity in the casting!

The spell would detect the magic of a higher level spirit or enchanted object just like black smoke emitting from burned food. Hard to miss. And then it would proceed to clean it up along with the unlucky owner. Dire consequences awaited whoever activated this trap.

Dire consequences indeed. Quite..terrifying as well.

Images flashed in my head.

Running panicked through the empty corridor. Little hope to outrun my much faster and stronger opponent. His eyes fixed on me with murderous intent. Those hands I've seen in that mirror all covered in blood long ago, now extending towards me.

And then a burning sensation in my skin. Trapped by the wall, watching the man melt into a monster of bones and roasted skin. And he keeps advancing towards me till his painful bitter end. As if he's determined to haunt me forever, even with his flesh gone.

I jerked backwards alarmed.

Wait! Those were not my memories! Those were..

I let out a frustrated yell and clapped my hands on either side of my skull squeezing it tight. They ruffled the black silky hair wildly as I shook my head left and right at the same time in an effort to clear my thoughts.

"Nonononono! For Ra's poop! I am not one with him anymore! I refuse to carry his stupid memories!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I shut my eyes trying to block Nat's remnants as well. I was in the middle of another very nasty and very popular at the time Egyptian curse when I heard a discreet little cough right behind me.

I froze dead on my tracks.

Ever so slowly the façade of the boy hovering above the ground turned towards the direction of the sound, fingers still tangled in his hair. His eyes dropped down on the figure of the other youth.

The brunette kid was staring at me curiously. He titled his head to the left.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask with the most sweet and innocent voice.

I blinked.

The next instant I had removed my hands and crossed them behind my back. I straightened my pose in the same fluid movement. The Egyptian boy cleared his throat.

The other just kept his stare at me with the same annoying and stupid face on.

"It is not polite to sneak up on people young man." I pointed out smoothly changing the subject.

In that very disturbing way his moods seemed to swift the brat's eyes shinned.

"You didn't notice me eh? Good." He said with a creepy smile.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Well duh! I was distracted you little sample of human." I raised my chin and deepened my voice for the next part. "I would have sensed you coming before you could even make the decision if you want to know. I possess grand powers that you cannot even imagine mortal!"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm quite familiar with your kind little djinni." he said. He sounded very confident. He had a very cocky expression on his face too. A face that once again reminded me nothing of a small kid. It looked way too adult and twisted to be. So unnatural..

Before I could fully pass from wary state to angry though a happy smile and radiating innocence replaced his twisted features.

"Well anyways!" he gave a sudden cry of joy that made me flinch. "I found you! I win!" and he proceeded to giggle.

I blinked.

Again.

What the..If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he had transformed or something. The change was that fast!

"But!" the boy interrupted my thoughts. "You're not supposed to be here."

He pressed one skinny finger on his lips. Did I mention he was skinny as a starved mangousta? Well he was. Just a little bit more and his skin would only wrap itself against bone and nothing even remotely similar to muscles. His head titled to the left.

"Ah, and neither should I" he said thoughtfully like he had just remembered.

The strange teen then extended his arm towards the floating little Egyptian.

"Come on!" he called. "Turn into something smaller and lets head downtown.

For a moment I stared at the suspicious limp with caution. Should I perhaps ditch this weirdo and disappear? After all the Keeper's orders prohibited me from murdering him. Yep and what a great pity that was honestly. I had endured nastier companies many times before. Heck! I even dealt with Faquarl for so long. Someone ought to give me a metal for that.

Still I wasn't quite sure I wanted to spent more time with this lunatic. Information be damned! Oh not to forget the little thingie about my promised doom on midnight.

I thought about it very carefully patiently trying to figure out the best course of action. Got fed up five seconds later though. To hell with it! Making every inhuman characteristic disappear from my guise I lowered myself to the floor.

Ptolemy's delicate feet gently touched the ground and disappeared into comfortable, sports shoes at the same time. I added a casual attire with light blue jeans and a loose, grey sweatshirt. I just hoped these were not outdated already. Come to think of it, I had to find out exactly how long had passed since my last visit to earth soon. For the moment I simply placed my hands inside the large pockets of the made up cloth and gestured with my head to the younger looking boy.

"I'm alright like this. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Awww come on, pleaaase change?" he begged with a whine. Yes he whined! He actually bloody whined!

His still extended fingers twitched as if there were an object on the thin air they grabbed.

"I haven't felt essence on my skin for ages!"

I made a face. Yeah like that's not creepy at all..

" Oh oh! Be a snake!" he continued completely ignoring my reaction and clapping his hands together "Or a spider! Spiders are cute!"

He rocked back and forth and giggled once again. This kid seriously got on my nerves. Not like he was freaking my out or anything. He was just making me feel a bit unsettled that's all. What weird hobbies this little dude had..

Then it occurred to me. Frederik had also said something similar about essence hadn't he? What was it, some kind of weird fetish for them or something?

"Oi kid! Are you a Keeper too?" I asked truly curious.

He looked at me puzzled.

"Hmm..I'm not really sure." he said thoughtfully after a while.

"What's that supposed to-?"

"Oh wait!" he shouted out of the blue making me flinch. "I can't tell you!" he added in triumph like he had accomplished a great feat or something.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're an idiot and you'll ruin everything! Cause you always mess up everything!" he sang cheerfully.

Ouch. That actually hit a nerve.

"What?" I snarled irritated. "You don't even-"

"That's what he said!" he shouted again interrupting me. "Cause Bartimaeus is a morooon! And a tooootal disgrace for a djinni. And he'll mess everything up given the chance like he always dooo! What an insufferable incompetent baaastard." The brat sang and jumped from foot to foot in a comical little dance.

I wasn't amused at the slightest though. Suddenly my essence was boiling. Ptolemy's beautiful face altered into more beastly features and sharp teeth emerged from his delicate lips.

I was pissed! Hell I was pissed since the very first moment I was summoned back! And this was exactly what I absolutely didn't want to hear right now. From a crazy little brat none the less who knew nothing! Nothing at all!

"Oh I oughta.." I growled, unable to even finish my threat amidst my fury. I knew this wasn't the usual me. It was bizarre to even be caught in such an emotional state for such petty reasons. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to think more about it. I just wanted rip something apart right here and now!

Snap!

Cold eyes suddenly all creepy and intimidating were upon me. It was like this ridiculous small thing in front of me had more chances to eat me than I him. That's what those eyes said. The usual me would have stopped right then for a moment to reconsider. It's not very smart to charge on an opponent with this much confidence and a calm murder promise emitting all over them. But as I've said, this wasn't the usual me. Even geniuses slip sometimes you know.

So I didn't stop. Well..not on own anyways.

There was a jolt. Like someone had grabbed my inner core and harshly pulled it backwards and down. I let out a surprised gasp and my eyes widened.

Of course the standard issue of earthly restrictions and pain had never left me. Of course I felt my new masters orders bind me adding more weight to it back then. But this..this was new. It was as if my murderous intent for the kid alone had re-activated the magic inflicted on me previously and wrapped another order's chains around me anew. And it hurt. Badly.

I squeezed one eye close and grunted in discomfort suddenly having trouble breathing. Oh come on! I don't even have lungs on the traditional sense. What the bloody hell?

"Ah. Bummer." I heard the boy mumble quietly. "Guess we can't play huh?" He let out a small sigh. "It's no fun."

Ptolemy's face pacified back on its original form by the surprise turned towards the kid with a very confused expression still on. Without it being my intention of course.

But just..whaa?

Noticing this the boy gave me a knowing and yet again very mature for his age smile.

"Your orders didn't come from a wizard Bartimaeus. Naturally we are much more powerful than them."

"You're admitting to be a keeper then."

His smile remained mysterious and irritating but no answer. There was this gleam on his eyes that I could not quite read as well. But it was very unsettling. I really didn't like this kid. I shook my head.

"But he didn't forbid me from killing you." I whined "How.." I lowered my gaze trying to think.

"You must have noticed yourself." The boy commented. "Fredie didn't speak some commands but they still caught you riiight? And he used the blood ritual for the most important stuff. You suuure are dump!"

I just stared at him.

This wasn't the childish part of him speaking this time I noticed. His eyes were too focused and his tone too calculating despite the sing-song drag of some words. There was the darkest feeling coming from him too. He was mocking me with malice. And he wanted to really hurt me.

Truth be told I wasn't sure were to focus first. On that or the disturbing information that he had just shared with me.

I should have been concerned at this point. For a lot of things. But instead Ptolemy's ebony eyes narrowed at the other boy. Anger filled me up threatening to overtake me completely.

Really..this was so unfair!

All that I've been through..The rebellion. Nathaniel.. the extermination of all my fellow spirits to save people I didn't even care for! Because Kitty..Kitty had asked..and believed in me..and I couldn't say no..because they were also sick. Nouda and Faquarl and all the others..and it was the only way… I couldn't say no to her. Because Ptolemy's face would keep popping in my mind when she crossed the other side. See?.. I told you others would come. The most stupid and naïve jolt of emotion through me that there could still be hope…

No! Scratch all that! All the endless struggle during these painful centuries! Humiliation again and again in the already difficult to handle slavery and pain of the earth..and the hateful art of my imprisonment had managed to improve so dramatically?! Keepers? New rules? More power to deal with besides nasty ifrits and marrids? Are you kidding me right now?!

"Soooo.." I heard the boy sing as if from far away. I snapped back to reality. My anger had swayed me away on the river of memories and caused intense flashbacks. Ugh I hated how my intelligence worked for this function. I really did!

"Bartimaaaeuuus?"

If only looks could kill. Oh if only!

He didn't seem to notice.

"Are we going to get downtown for your kill now?"

He swung back and forth in anticipation. I was positive he wasn't faking the child-like behavior at this point. The malice was gone and he honestly seemed eager and excited to get going.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the middle of my forehead with Ptolemy's slender fingers.

Then abruptly I straightened my back.

"You know what? Yes. Let's go. That is a mission of outmost importance I have to see through. I really get it now."

The strange kid clapped his hands and giggled.

"Alriight!"

To my surprise he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the exit whistling a happy tone.

His grip was way stronger than I'd expect and also oddly warmer than most humans I've known. Very similar to Frederik's earlier now that I thought about it. My essence swirled softly and disturbed under the contact. Something was definitely up with those humans.

I was ready to protest but something told me I'd better not for the time being. This time I decided to listen to my instinct. There was a lot going on right now and I needed to cool down and get back into my brilliant self as soon as possible. I felt that I really didn't have the luxury to make mistakes in this situation I had found myself in.

Before we reached the door I stole a last glance towards the locked room. Its aura was still there, darkening the area around it ominously. The multiple spells cast inside barely contained it.

I wasn't sure I wanted to learn what was behind that door after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's all for now. Hope you liked! Things will finally start moving on to the next chapter ;) I shall update after 20/9 though cause I have exams now.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> p.s: I'll finish this even if it kills me I swear! Even if no one even looks at it as sad as that would make me! I just gotta! Hang in there me!


End file.
